The following relates generally to a finger metal-on-metal (FMOM), and more specifically to an FMOM capacitor containing negative capacitance material.
Memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Various types of memory devices exist, including those that employ magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile.
Each memory cell of a memory device may use at least one capacitor to store information. Some examples of memory devices use FMOM capacitors to store information. It may be desirable to improve capacitance density per unit area for an FMOM capacitor to increase an amount of information the can be stored. Improved reliability without reducing capacitance density per unit area may also be desirable.